xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Azurda
Azurda (Japanese: , Seiryū) is a Titan in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and Torna ~ The Golden Country. Azurda is a small Titan, and takes the appearance of a flying white dragon. Rex lives on his back and call him Gramps (Japanese: , Jitchan, Grandpa). Azurda serves as Rex's guardian, as well as his home. They travel together through the Cloud Sea. After sustaining near-fatal injuries from an encounter with Jin and Malos, Azurda manages to survive, but in the process is reverted to a larval state, a tiny white dragon with a blue crystal in his chest. In this form, Azurda travels as Rex's companion, usually traveling inside his helmet. During the battle, he is reliable and, though sometimes loud, will give Rex various pieces of advice; specifically, he will notify if an enemy changes their element. __TOC__ Story Azurda is one of countless Titans who were born originally as Blades from Torna's Womb and was born approximately 800 years prior to the Aegis War. Little is known of his time prior to the war, except that he was good friends with Jin and Ornelia, Jin's last Driver before Lora. He also had a close relationship with Addam, who refers to Azurda as "Nuncle". Aegis War During the Aegis War, Azurda fought in a battle inside the Titan Genbu against Malos' Gargoyles. He later helped Addam, Lora, Hugo, and their Blades repel Malos' assault on Auresco. Before Jin departed to battle Malos, Azurda spoke with him in Torna's Womb, where Jin revealed he couldn't imagine giving up his life to become a Titan. Azurda assumed he must have also thought the same when he was a Blade. After the war, he came to Fonsett Village, then called Hero's Rest, and was tasked by Addam with protecting not only the village, but the third Aegis blade that Addam had sealed away there. He later met Jin at Ornelia's house after it fell off the Tornan Titan. Azurda asked Jin to come back, but Jin refused and stated that their paths would not cross. Traveling with Rex After Rex's parents passed away, Rex grew up under Corinne's house and eventually became a salvager. He set off in the salvaging business while living on Azurda, who he refers to as "Gramps". At the beginning of the game, Rex and Azurda see another Titan sink beneath the Cloud Sea, and Azurda mentions that he too will suffer a similar fate eventually. When Rex accepts a salvaging job offer for a large sum of money, Azurda scolds him on accepting a job he has no idea about, though Rex still helps bring up the Ancient Ship nonetheless. Azurda eventually helps Rex, Pyra, Nia, and Dromarch escape from Jin and Malos, though he is hit multiple times by the Monoceros's spears. He crash lands on Gormott and is forced to revert to his larval stage to continue living. He talks to Pyra that same night, and Pyra promises to take care of Rex. After King Eulogimenos reveals that a third Aegis Sword exists, Azurda states that he knows its location and reveals himself to be the guardian of Fonsett Village. He then opens the pathway into Spirit Crucible Elpys, the location of the third Aegis Sword. When the World Tree begins collapsing, Pneuma steps aside and talks with both Poppi and Azurda. Pneuma touches Azurda's Core Crystal while Azurda calls Pneuma "a real piece of work." It is later revealed that Pneuma allowed Azurda to transform back into his adult Titan form so that the rest of the party could survive the trip back to Alrest. Azurda then takes the party to the new landmass revealed to them by the Architect. Torna ~ The Golden Country NPC Azurda is an NPC in Torna ~ The Golden Country. He can be found at Auresco of the Kingdom of Torna. Etymology The Japanese name Seiryū, known as "Qīnglóng" (青龍) in Chinese, is the Azure Dragon, one of the Dragon Gods and one of the four symbols of the Chinese constellations. It represents the east and the spring season. Trivia * In the quest Nopon Doubloons Ahoy, it is revealed that Azurda once had a girlfriend and took out a loan of 1 million G from the Pyrithium Trade Guild Chairman to satisfy her. ** This is mentioned in the quest Azurda SOS, where Tarath mentions Azurda's large hoard of money. Azurda avoids fighting a Tenax Ekidno, and Minoth deduces it must have something to do with a woman. ** This is mentioned again in the quest 100k in the Red, where a Pyrithium Trade Guild member attempts to satisfy a loan for 1 million G. Gallery XC2-Azurda.jpg|Azurda housing Rex on his back XC2 Chapter 1 Title Screen.png|Azurda seen in Chapter 1's title screen Azurda Cloud Sea.PNG|Azurda in the Cloud Sea XC2-Jitchan.png|Official art XC2-Rex-and-Jitchan.jpg|Rex and Azurda in his companion form XC2-Jitsan-2.png|Azurda in companion form Azurda Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Azurda Category:XC2 Locations Category:Titans Category:XC2 Supporting Characters Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Azurda Category:Kingdom of Torna NPCs